


[podfic] mine eyes have seen thy salvation

by reena_jenkins



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Christianity, Christmas, Community: space_wrapped, Established Relationship, Friends With Benefits, Holidays, M/M, Mirror Universe, Mythology - Freeform, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"The Gospel According to St. Bones or, what kind of people celebrate the life and works of a first-century Jewish mystic/healer who preached peace and forgiveness as ideal in the mirror universe?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] mine eyes have seen thy salvation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [mine eyes have seen thy salvation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/60067) by Anonymous. 



**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
  
 **Length:** 00:14:19  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(ST-xi\)%20_mine%20eyes%20have%20seen%20thy%20salvation_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me!)


End file.
